


The Sun Will Rise

by Witchyfan



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Basically having fun with my headcannons, F/F, F/M, I'm just mainly focused on Maulers tho lol, M/M, Mauler Society focused mainly, Multi, Religious Conflict, This is a Mauler Revolution story, but will branch off to other factions, down with tyrannical leaders and slavemasters, end the oppressive system, freedom to the slaves, tw slavery, viva la revolution!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchyfan/pseuds/Witchyfan
Summary: A demonic Hypogean has snuffed out various heroes from life and existence throughout time. A Goddess disagrees heavily with this and with her own interference, grants these heroes another chance to live. Hidden away from the gaze of the time demon, their stories begin and what they mean to each other as the rising threat of Annih's creations emerge.The Night must and the Sun will rise.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannons mostly from discord headcannon discussions. Like I said, this is Mauler Society focused because I love them and wanted to give them a better narrative. Will have various ships. Some ships I would like to see but may not come about due to story.
> 
> Edit update: 9/8/2019, thanks to the lovely Autumnous McDougle and Inu from the AFK Arena Artist Discord server, the prologue has been beta'd by them. I've rewritten some sentences and paragraphs with their advice in mind. Though I stuck to some writing I felt should be part of the story, I sincerely am grateful to their help in improving this chapter. Thank you both again!

A story should always start from somewhere.

Perhaps a night or day, a time and place; setting the characters and environment to begin the story.

This is no different.

It starts with a web. A spinning strand of silk unseen by many, as the wielder of the thread makes various paths to where she desires it go. The stars twinkled faintly and the moon turned her face away, being mindful not to turn their lit gazes upon the web maker as she uses the darkness to spin her intricate design. A jar was strapped to her hip and from within, flickering little light. She had picked them out from the nothingness and hid them away from an all-seeing eye peering through time.

They were meant to have lived and do many great things but, alas, an interfering force came and snuffed them out from the mortal plane. Some of them were of her brethren and this displeased her greatly.

Brushing her long, dark hair back and blinking her ruby gaze down at her work, she checks that none were watching this deity. The long, black, elegant, but deadly arachnid appendages extending from her back move to steady her form as she lowers down and dips her hand into the jar. Carefully taking a little light, one kin to herself, and looks upon it with a soft smile. A little Queen will come about from this soul, and with the careful guidance of the first Queen sending this soul off to scuttle to the mortal plane, she knows this one will help make a great change in the world.

The first Queen expects many great things from this little Queen.

Dipping her hand again, the first Queen brings out more souls to set them out onto their own paths. Some go this way, some go that way, and some go another way entirely. She watches them all leave, dipping her hand in the jar again and again, dutifully overseeing their journey to ensure their safe progress.

No interfering demons will impede them this time.

Dipping her hand once again in the jar, there came a great surprise when one soul flew straight up her arm and stands upon her shoulder. Self-assured and confident to face the great spider deity. How curious.

This one knows where they are going.

This one will go where they are meant to be.

This one does not accept the path the Queen has set for them.

_ **"Do you have no fear of the eye of the demon being drawn to your presence again and snuffing you out as before?"** _

The Queen questioned the soul.

They do not fear him, but they are cautious. Regardless, they know where they must go. This is their choice.

A deep laugh bursts from the Spider Queen. Such a confident and stubborn soul this one is.

_ **"Very well. Then allow this Queen to gift a single web to hide away your presence from any curious eyes."** _

The soul accepted this, undaunted by the pointed legs spinning a silver string above. They readily accepted the offered string and thanked the deity.

In response, a fanged smile of genuine affection was given.

Without hesitation, the soul readies themselves and shoots out from her shoulder. Zipping through the night, the web flowing behind them. They resemble a shooting star rising up and falling down over the earth.

_ **"Good luck."** _

There is now only one soul left.

Reaching once more into the jar, she moves to the chosen path and sets them down. Red eyes sharpening as the unpredictable side of the universe and fates came upon this soul suddenly. This one will become important to the society she hailed from. This one will change many things and destroy the festering wounds and purge the rotting poison out of their society and culture.

"Oh, this one will bring a new age to us."

Moon beams peak out from the cover of night and the first Queen gives an indulgent smile to Child.

Child smiles back.

Bringing a finger up to her lips, the first Queen gestures for Child to come over and stand by her. The moon beams were startled by the reflection of her webs suddenly in their vision and was quickly enveloped in her arms, guided slowly over to the path where the last soul has gone and helped guide Child to see into her design.

_ **"They are all out of my hands now. What happens to them, happens. But I think this one, this one here, will be your favorite."** _

Child looked to the departing soul and smiled.

Yes, this one will be Child’s favorite.


	2. Child of Moonbeams and the Fallen Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child of Moonbeams and the stars can always be relied upon to lead slaves away to freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd and given edit advice by the ever lovely Autuminous from Discord. Thank you again. Though the last part I did a majority on my own discretion. Hehehe. 
> 
> Some ideas from Autumn are used here.
> 
> This is some Mauler Society folklore and beliefs. It varies from clan to clan but the slaves have a universal belief and story of the Child of the Moonbeams and the Stars who will lead all slaves to freedom if they just look to the night sky and trust in their guidance. It is honestly inspired by the historical figure Harriet Tubman and the underground railroad. Because I thought she was a badass in 7th grade when I first heard about her and I still think she's a badass today.

A child sits before his Elder Mother and gives her his full attention. Long ears stand straight up and twitch as dark eyes took in the woman’s aged image. Burning her very visage into his own mind, desperate to not miss any detail. From the silver strands of her hair to the wrinkles lining her form, his Elder Mother will never depart from his memory. 

Nor will the story she tells him before he must go away to his new Master. 

-

_ “A star fell away from the great Mother Sky and landed on the ground. It was a tiny thing, lost and alone in this world full of danger. The fall had hurt the Star badly and their bright light was dim. The Star cried up to the wind in plea to carry it back up to the sky. The Wind said it could not for the Star was too heavy of a burden. The Star then pleaded with the Earth Parent to throw it back up to the sky. The Earth Parent apologized for it could not. It’s shaking had already passed and now was not the time to shift it’s form to throw the Star up. The Star despaired, not bothering with Fire or Water for they had no reach or power to send the Star back up to their home. _

_ A chieftain happened upon the Star and took it back with him to his encampment. He forced bonds upon it and had the star around as little more than entertainment to gawk at. The chieftain’s slaves attended to the star’s every need but never granted it freedom for fear of their master’s wrath, despite how wrong it was to keep a part of the Sky Parent in bondage. _

_ Eventually, the Star grew depressed and their light dimmed further. They came to believe that they would never go back home again. That was, until a child slave came up to the Star’s cage and asked why it was no longer as bright. _

_ ‘I am sad.’ said the Star, ‘because I will never see my family again.’ _

_ The child slave responded, ‘I know that pain.’ _

_ The Star nodded. ‘Aye, you will not see home or family again too, yes?’ _

_ ‘No.’ said the child, ‘but just because I won’t doesn’t mean you don't have to either.’ and there was a fierce determination in the child’s eyes. _

_ ‘How can a child such as you possibly help me?’ inquired the Star. ‘Don’t try. You will only end up dead.’ _

_ Child did not listen. Child knew when Master went to sleep, when he comes awake, when he ate, when he goes to train, and when he does his daily torment of his slaves. The child knew what to say when entering Master’s tent and the guards stopped the young slave. _

_ ‘I am fetching water for Master.’ Child said, and the guards let them go. Child went to the nearest river alone and sat down to ask Water to gift Child moonbeams. _

_ ‘Why _ _ do _ _ you need moonbeams, Child?’ Water asked, lapping at the banks. _

_ ‘Star’s light is dimming. I wish to set them free,’ Child responded. _

_ ‘The little lost Star did not come to me for help. Why should I help them?’ Water replied scornfully. _

_ ‘Do you not value the freedom to go wherever you wish? Does Earth Parent not allow Water to wander about and not be hindered even by Earth Parent’s form? Star will remember this act should Water help them and have them see Water can always be relied upon in times of need.’ Child answered, and Water thought it over before accepting. _

_ Water went to Moon and asked for three moonbeams to give to Child. Moon agreed and Water instructed Child to dip their jug into the stream and there the moonbeams will be. _

_ ‘For three nights you must drink from this jug. For three nights you must hold Star to give them back their light. Once that is done, seek out fire to cleanse yourself of moonbeams, for or no mortal could ever hold such light within their bodies.’ _

_ Child nodded and hid the jug away. They returned to claim the great river had swept away their jug, ready to earn Master’s anger for a time. However, the Wind decided to come and create such a chaos in the camp. Upending tents, blowing up sands, and scattering blankets. This diverted Master’s attention elsewhere, which allowed Child to hide the jug safely and Master to forget his anger towards Child’s lateness. _

_ When Wind moved away and order was set back again, Master ordered Child to tend to the Star. _

_ Child secretly went to their hiding place and drank from the jar a moonbeam. It was like a fresh cool drink unlike any other that burned so sweetly down their throat. They set the jar back in its hidden place and went to the Star. _

_ ‘I have something to help you. Water helped me get this for you.’ _

_ ‘Oh Child, I doubt what it is you have can help me. But I thank you for thinking you do,’ the Star responded and indulged Child by coming over. Imagine the Star’s surprise when Child held the Star close and they felt the light of the Moonbeams sink into them from Child. Child fed the Star the moonbeam light and the Star’s light began to glow brighter, though not as bright as before. _

_ ‘Thank you Child. I feel much better.’ _

_ ‘What are friends for?’ Child smiled, and the Star was happy to call Child their friend. _

_ The second night, when Master ordered Child once again to look after the Star, Child did so. Drinking from the jar another moonbeam and holding the Star close to feed them the moonbeam’s light, the Star’s light glowed even brighter, but still not as bright as before. _

_ On the third night, Master ordered Child again to look after the Star. But he was curious this time as why the Star’s light seemed to get stronger after Child took care of them. So he sent his brother to go and watch Child take care of the Star. The brother watched Child go to their hidden place to drink a moonbeam from the jar. When Child was gone, the brother marked where the jar was hidden then followed after Child to the Star. _

_ The brother watched Child beckon the Star close and hold the Star whose light then shone the brightest it has even been and more. The Star was strong again and without hesitation, Child unlocked the cage and let the Star out to be free. _

_ Seeing this, the brother sounded an alarm and Child quickly rushed to guide the Star away from the awakening encampment. They were chased by Master’s guards and brother. The Star flew, but did not want to leave Child behind. The Star cried out for Wind to help Child run faster and up to the Star siblings to guide them to safety. _

_ The Star saw the river and flew ahead, crying out to Water to help. _

_ ‘Please Water, please help Child get away from their Master’s guards.’ Star begged to Water, who reared up and looked to see where Child was being chased. _

_ ‘Guide Child to me and I will push my currents to bring them to safety in another shore. I will drown any who seek to harm them,’ Water said, and the Star did as Water instructed. _

_ They led Child to Water, and Child leapt into the river, trusting the strong currents to bring them to safety. A few of Master’s guards went in to bring Child out but were swept under and drowned. The rest watched as Child was speedily carried away by the currents until they were seen no more. The Star was gone too, having flown up to Sky Parent, returning home and reuniting with the Star siblings. But they would not stay long. Child still needed their help and went back down to Earth. _

_ Water deposited Child unto a bank full of sticks and stones. _

_ ‘You must seek out Fire now, Child. Before the moonbeams you swallowed start to turn you to moonbeams as well.’ Water urgently spoke. Child dried themselves as best as they could to try and summon Fire. Water watched as Child made many attempts to summon Fire until at last, a spark, a cackling voice , and then a burst of flames came forth. _

_ ‘Who dares summon me?' the great flames asked as Fire’s face came forth. _

_ Child knelt and bowed. ' _ _ Oh great Fire, I am need of cleansing from the moonbeams I have swallowed.’ _

_ ‘Why should I help a foolish child as such as you who would swallow moonbeams? This folly is your own.’ Fire cackled. _

_ ‘Folly it may be, but if it meant I could bring back Star’s dimming light and set them free from my Master’s cage, I would happily do so again, for freedom is deserved by all living things.’ Child boldly replied, earning both Fire’s interest and respect. _

_ ‘Child with a brave heart to do what is right, step into my flames. I shall cleanse you of moon beams.’ Fire instructed, and Child stepped forth without fear into the flames. There, the cleansing was supposed to commence and Child would’ve been mortal still. But Master’s brother had tracked Child down by following the river, after being abandoned by his brother’s guards who insisted Child was dead now. But Brother was too stubborn to give up. He would show his older brother the jar when he returns and tell of Child’s true treachery. He followed the river and hid himself behind a boulder upon spotting the runaway slave. There, the brother readied his bow and arrow and aimed to the heart of the flames, setting it loose. _

_ A great shriek of anger came from Fire when Child was struck and looked to the source of the arrow. Child falling to the ground, bleeding and gasping before quieting. No breath came from their still form. Water reared up as well in the direction where the arrow came from and both set their sights on the foolish brother who has earned their ire. _

_ ‘How dare you interfere with this ritual! How dare you harm Child who is under our protection! You shall know our wrath! We curse you now till you die to know no relief from the burns of flames, no satisfaction in drink from any liquids you seek.’ both Water and Fire snapped. Fire sent forth dancing devil flames to chase after the brother and burn him, while Water forevermore denied drink to the brother and any rivers will now recede away from his thirst. Even when he thought himself clever and went to the jar Child hid away, there will nothing inside of it, for all of the moonbeams had been swallowed by Child already. _

_ Child’s form was laid on the smoldering pire. The arrow had pierced their heart and their gaze set up to the sky. The Star had watched it all and flew down to Child’s form. The Star floated before Child, Wind and Earth Parent coming to stand by the still form. Water and Fire came back as well, sensing a sudden change in the now dead Child. _

_ One by one, the moonbeams slipped out of Child’s mouth and circled over their head. The silver head of the Moon came out and shone over Child. Slowly, Child’s form changed. No longer was it that of a mortal but of something else entirely. Child’s eyes glowed silver, they sat up and looked to the moonbeams and the Star in front of them, then they smiled. _

_ ‘Hello, my Friend, it is good to see you again.’ Child stood and was welcomed by the Elements, the Moon, the Sky Parent and Earth Parent, and Star as their own. The three moonbeams danced around Child, now bonded to them from the ties of a mortal death to the birth of a deity. Child went up to Sky Parent to live with the Star and their siblings. They had gained their freedom and come home. Now it was their turn to guide others who were put in bondage to freedom. _

_ Even in the darkest, moonless nights, Child and the Star will shine their light to the runaway slaves seeking their freedom. Guided by the stars pointing the way, one shining brightest of them all, and the moon light clearly showing the path. Sometimes, you may see Child themselves pointing the way to freedom. Always trust in the stars and moonlight, my dear, for they will never lead you astray from the way to freedom.” _

_ \- _

A pat on the head and a tearful goodbye are all that follow after the story. The Elder Mother lets her little child rest for the night before the dreadful dawn comes and with it, her child’s departure. 

Some would say her Master was kind in keeping an elder such as her and allowing her one last goodbye before ripping away the only family she has left. The Elder Mother scoffs at such a notion. A kind Master, how ridiculous. There is no such thing as kind Slave Masters. They were all only cruel and enjoyed toying with the emotions of their slaves, playing mean tricks and bringing nothing but heartache to those in bondage. 

The Elder Mother remembers her own children. How they were each ripped away and sold off, most likely to never see them again. 

She knew this child was of her blood. 

She could see it in his eyes and feel it in her weary bones. 

All orphaned slave children were the children of Elder parents. But this child, this little one, was of her blood. And this Elder Mother desperately wishes and hopes that this child will know freedom from bondage in his future. 

Her little Khasos deserves to be free, as do all of the children that has ever come into her heart and know her love before leaving. 

-

It had been many years since he last thought of his Elder Mother. Before his former Master sold him away to his new Master who delighted in causing him pain and humiliation for many years. 

Sitting underneath the tree, looking up to the sky and holding the axes he wielded in the challenge tightly, he found his mind wandering. He first came out here to think over the offer the great warrior lion Brutus came to him with: To become his personal apprentice and be taught how to fight and be a proper warrior.

Having recently come out of the challenge with his now dead Master, unsure over what to do with his new found freedom, Khasos was a bit overwhelmed. Surprisingly, Brutus had understood this and allowed the former slave to think it over. It wasn’t at all what the former slave expected. In all honesty, he expected to die today. Khasos still checked himself to reassure that he was still alive and not a ghost. 

“This is really happening….” he muttered, searching the stars for an answer to how he came to be in this predicament. Distantly the sounds of talking, laughter, and the bustle of the encampments going on several feet away caused his ears to twitch. After a few more minutes of getting no further to a secure answer, Khasos let out a frustrated sound and stood. Glancing briefly at the tents, he considered his decision. 

No one would notice him gone. 

He was free. 

He could just walk out of here and no one would stop him. 

The lion’s words echoed amongst his thoughts and Khasos shook them off. What use would a warrior like Brutus have in keeping a former slave runt around? It was mostly like a joke, a trick, nothing more. 

Taking a few steps out towards the wide barren landscape, Khasos felt a pull to look back at the tree. As if someone were calling him back and without thinking much of it, Khasos heeded and turned. 

The silver form of a child stood at the tree. 

Their smile illuminating in brilliance and the echoing laughter of children came from the three round orbs of light floating around the figure. 

Khasos froze, staring in awe as the silver child raised their arm and pointed back to the encampment. Their smile never leaving. The lash scars shown on the underside of their arms indicated a Master’s whip snapped at their flesh. The cut off horns base on their head told of a Master’s dominance in taking a piece of their slave away. Their clothing was simple a tunic tied at the waist, arm bands, and barefoot. Long black hair pulled back and tied at the end with a band. The child appeared to be goat based but their snout and claws gave way to their mix feline heritage. 

The most prominent details about this child’s appearance though were the silvery glowing eyes and the crescent down moon upon their forehead. 

Khasos knew then who this was and a stirring of something in his heart rose. He stepped towards them, wide eyed and forgetting to breathe properly as the smile never left the child’s face. They continued pointing to the encampments. 

Swallowing thickly, Khasos glanced over and saw the approaching form of the lion heading over. Startled, Khasos looked back but the child was gone. No trace of them ever being there. Not even the three glowing orbs. 

He barely had time to process what had happened before Brutus’ voice cut through the silence in a strangely soft timber and drew his attention up at him.

“Have you made your decision?” Brutus waited for Khasos to come up with his answer. Patient and silent as the other gathered his thoughts. With a deep breath, the runt looked up to the towering form and nodded. 

“This one accepts. This one will become your apprentice.” Khasos spoke in the familiar slave dialect he had grown up with. 

Brutus tilted his head in acknowledgement. Then gesturing back to the tents, the lion turned and began to walk back. Khasos watching after him for a moment before following after him. His eyes turning up to the stars that glowed brightly, leading in the exact direction Brutus was going. 

He smiled. 

Child of Moonbeams and the stars will always lead slaves to freedom. 

Khasos stepped into the encampment and began his brand new life in freedom. 


End file.
